Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic devices. In particular, the invention relates to methods and systems of interactive gaming.
Description of the Related Technology
Traditionally, the way for a gaming operator to increase revenue from gaming devices is to increase the number of gaming devices available for play. In order for casinos to increase the number of gaming devices available for play, casino floor space must be added to house the additional gaming devices. The floor space allocated to house additional gaming devices must meet specific criteria as defined by the gaming authority for the jurisdiction in which the gaming devices are to be located. Providing additional floor space is an expensive process for casino operators and often requires constructing new casino properties. Also, adding gaming devices typically requires payment of additional licensing fees for each additional game.
A trend in the gaming industry has been to provide Internet gaming. Internet gaming allows players to make wagers on the outcome of casino style games similar to that described above, except that the player does not have to be physically located in a casino to do so. Internet players make wagers and play casino games using a personal computer and wager on games running on computers connected to the Internet.
More broadly, interactive gaming is the conduct of gambling games through the use of electronic devices. The popularity of Internet gambling sites has indicated a strong market for remotely accessible gaming, or other interactive gaming. Regulated casino operators strongly desire to provide interactive gaming while capitalizing on existing infrastructure. Thus there is a need for improved electronic devices that support regulated remote gaming.